realitytv_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Jenner
'Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner '(nee Houghton, formerly Kardashian; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality, entertainment manager, producer, businesswoman and author. Early Life Jenner was born in San Deigo, California to parents Robert Houghton and Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (nee Campbell). She has one younger sister, Karen Houghton. She is of Dutch, English, Irish, German and Scottish descent. When Jenner was seven years old, her parents divorced and she and her sister were raised by their mother until a few years later when her mother married businessman Harry Shannon. A year after her parent's divorce, Kris developed a cancerous bone tumour. The cancer did not spread and after having surgery to remove the tumour, she was given a clean bill of health. She attended Longfellow Elementary School and Clairemont High School and graduated in 1973. Career She worked as a flight attendant for a year in 1976. Jenner runs her own production company, Jenner Communications, which is based in Los Angeles. Since before the start of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, she has managed her daughter Kim's career. She also is involved with the business management of her other daughters and son. Jenner opened a children's boutique in 2004 with her eldest daughter, Kourtney. The boutique was called "Smooch" and was open for almost six years before closing in 2009. Writing Jenner's autobiography, Kris Jenner... And All Things Kardashian, was released in November 2011. She later wrote a cookbook entitled In the Kitchen with Kris: A Kollection of Kardashian-Jenner Family Favorites, which was released in October 2014. Television Show Jenner hosted a pop culture-driven daytime Talk show, Kris. The series began its six-week trial summer run on several Fox-owned stations on July 15, 2013. Kanye West, her son-in-law, revealed the first public picture of daughter North West on the show. The show's six-week trial run was not extended. Keeping Up with the Kardashians Jenner met with Ryan Seacrest in 2007 to pursue a reality television show based on her family. Seacrest, who had his own production company, decided to develop the idea, having the popular family-based show The Osbournes in his mind. Jenner further commented on the possible series, “Like, there's the little girls, and there's the older girls, and then there's my son. Everybody thinks that they could create a bunch of drama in their lives, but it's something that I felt I didn't even have to think about. It would be natural” The show eventually was picked up to air on the E! cable network with Jenner acting as the executive producer. The series focuses on the personal and professional lives of the Kardashian–Jenner blended families. The series debuted on October 14, 2007 and has later become one of the longest-running reality television shows in the country. The twelfth season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians started airing on May 1, 2016. The show has resulted in the development of several spin-offs. Personal Life Jenner has been married twice. Her first marriage was to lawyer Robert Kardashian and together they had four children: Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born 1979), Kimberly “Kim” Noel Kardashian (born 1980), Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (born 1984) and Robert “Rob” Arthur Kardashian (born 1987). The couple divorced in 1991 but remained close friends until his death from oesophageal cancer in 2003. In 2012, Kris confessed that during her first marriage she had had an affair with former soccer player and animated Todd Waterman. Her second marriage was to retired Olympian Bruce Jenner (now known as Caitlyn Jenner) and together they had two daughters: Kendall Nicole Jenner (born 1995) and Kylie Kristen Jenner (born 1997). From her marriage she had four stepchildren: Burt Jenner, Casey Jenner, Brandon Jenner and Brody Jenner from two of Caitlyn’s previous marriages. The couple announced their separation in 2013 and their divorce became finalised in 2015. Jenner has talked about the break-up as "the most passive-aggressive thing", saying that while she had known for her use of hormones in the 1980s, "there wasn't a gender issue. Nobody mentioned a gender issue." Jenner has been in a relationship with Corey Gamble since 2014. O. J. Simpson Trial Jenner and her family suffered emotional turmoil during the O. J. Simpson Trial (1994-1995), later described as the "Trial of the Century." Jenner was a good friend of O. J.'s ex-wife, Nicole Brown, and Jenner's first husband, Robert Kardashian, was one of O.J. Simpson's "Dream Team" of defence lawyers during the trial. She was portrayed by American actress Selma Blair in the FX limited series American Crime Story: The People v. O. J. Simpson, which premiered in February 2016. California Community Church Jenner and Pastor Brad Johnson founded the California Community Church in 2012. It originally was called the Life Change Community Church, located in Agoura Hills, California. Bibliography *Kris Jenner... And All Things Kardashian (2011) *In the Kitchen with Kris: A Kollection of Kardashian-Jenner Favorites (2014) Family Parents *Robert Houghton (Father; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Mother) *Harry Shannon (Stepfather; deceased) Siblings *Karen Houghton (Sister) Husbands and Partners *Robert Kardashian (Ex-Husband; 1978-1991) *Bruce Jenner (Ex-Husband; 1991-2015) *Corey Gamble (Boyfriend; 2014-present) Children *Kourtney Mary Kardashian (Daughter; born April 18, 1979) - with Robert *Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian (Daughter; born October 21, 1980) - with Robert *Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (Daughter; born June 27, 1984) - with Robert *Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian (Son; born March 17, 1987) - with Robert *Kendall Nicole Jenner (Daughter; born November 3, 1995) - with Bruce *Kylie Kristen Jenner (Daughter; born August 10, 1997) - with Bruce Step-Children *Burt Jenner (Stepson; whilst married to Bruce) *Casey Jenner (Stepdaughter; whilst married to Bruce) *Brandon Jenner (Stepson; whilst married to Bruce) *Brody Jenner (Stepson; whilst married to Bruce) Grandchildren *Mason Disick (Grandson; from Kourtney) *Penelope Disick (Grandaughter; from Kourtney) *North West (Grandaughter; from Kim) *Reign Disick (Grandson; from Kourtney) *Saint West (Grandson; from Kim) *Dream Kardashian (Grandaughter; from Rob) *Chicago West (Grandaughter; from Kim) *Stormi Webster (Grandaughter; from Kylie) *True Thompson (Grandaughter; from Khloé) Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Television Personality Category:November Category:1955